bigbrotherorgfandomcom-20200213-history
It’s Like I On Purpose Didn’t Follow The Alliance Plan
It’s Like I On Purpose Didn’t Follow The Alliance Plan is the third episode of Big Brother 1. Episode Summary Wesley won the head of household competition, once again the power stayed within the Oz alliance. Sora, still holding the week 1 nomination against Sam thought teasing him and bothering him about the saboteur was fun, the whole thing had been getting Sam quite paranoid while nobody else really cared. They just thought it was fun to see him react to being accused of being the sab, Holden felt good about this plan of pinning it on Sam working. Yap ended up finally finding the Coup D’etat, he was very happy about it and decided that he would not use it until he really had to in order to save himself or make a move. At the nomination ceremony, Wesley nominated Holden and Yap for eviction. Holden as a pawn or potential target depending on the veto and Yap just to keep their alliance secret, knowing the Oz alliance had the numbers to keep him safe anyway. Yap however was nervous that this could be a move to get him out of the game, he started considering using the Coup D’etat already. It came as a surprise to everyone when Purry won the power of veto, she wasn’t really considered strong in competitions. The Oz alliance decided that she should use the power of veto on Yap so that Wesley could nominate Sam and backdoor him, Purry who considered Sam an ally and considered the Oz alliance an annoyance she had just been forced to join without being asked if she wanted it, decided to screw with them by not using the power of veto and acted as if she didn’t realize they were supposed to backdoor someone. The Oz alliance reacted with shock and anger, some of them deciding that she was now out of the alliance and would soon be a target for this. Yap got increasingly worried the closer it got to the vote, he kept considering to use the Coup D’Etat. Last minute, Yap decided not to use the Coup and trust his alliance. Which was the right decision, since Holden was evicted in a vote of 4 to 2. Sam had been trying to save his ally Holden and Purry again just to screw with the Oz alliance voted for Yap. Evan voted with the rest of Oz due to being aligned with Sora and disliking Holden. Holden was surprisingly fine about being evicted, he was just happy his plan of pinning the Saboteur on Sam had worked. Day 15 *Head of Household Competition :: Challenge: Maverick Bird :: Description: The objective of this side-scroller flash game is to control a flying diamond and get it through the stage without hitting any walls. Houseguest with the highest score wins. *Head of Household Competition Results :: Winner: Wesley Day 16 TBA Day 17 *Nomination Ceremony Day 18 *Power of Veto Competition :: Challenge: Majority Rules :: Description: In this game, houseguests are given 15 items with two choices each. The goal is for them to guess which of the two options is the one that the majority of randomly selected people answered. Highest score wins. *Power of Veto Competition Results :: Winner: Purry Day 19 *POV Ceremony Day 20 *Viewing Lounge's Vote A poll was started in the Viewing Lounge asking the audience who among the remaining houseguests they would like to receive an advantage in the Head of Household competition for next week. Day 21 *Eviction Night *Eviction Night Results Eviction Results Note: Perry did not submit a vote within the allotted time period. Still in the Running } | | | | | |- | | | | | | |} Trivia